Valentine's Day Gifts
by AWOLB489
Summary: When France visits England for Valentine's day, the visit turns into something he's dreamed of for quite some time: love. Rated T for implied sex at the end, R&R, please! :D


For Valentine's Day~ Also my first fic. So tell me if it fails, please

Francis sighed happily to himself, for it was his favorite day of the entire year today. "Ah, what to do first~?" he asked himself out loud as he sat up in bed. "Hmm, I should go spread my love to others on this day, non? Let's see…Who needs my love the most? …Angleterre~!" he said, grinning widely. Of course, he would go visit his cute little Englishman. The man probably had his nose in a book, like always.

France got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He smiled softly to himself as he got underneath the water, massaging shampoo and conditioner into his long golden hair, thinking about how happy England would be to see him. He chuckled. Arthur was such a cute little rabbit…

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, going to work on his hair for about an hour. After that was done, he smiled widely at himself in the mirror. "Perfect," Francis said, sighing happily. He all but skipped into his bedroom, first putting on black boxers with small red hearts covering them, then a light pink shirt with the top three buttons undone, nice black slacks, and black dress shoes. He then went back into the bedroom, tying his hair up with a large black bow, and putting a perfectly red rose in his shirt pocket. Francis walked downstairs and out the door, off into his car and away to Arthur's house.

France decided to stop on the way there to buy roses for his Englishman. Sure, they weren't together, and they were supposed to be enemies, but Francis still loved Arthur. He couldn't resist the other's adorable face, or his cute laugh, or how he was in such good shape and so lean- but most of all, he loved how absolutely irresistible the other's grumpy demeanor was.

Francis picked out a beautiful bouquet of red, white, and pink roses, all freshly cut and sweet-smelling. As he paid the cashier for the flowers, she asked, "So who's the lucky lady, hmm?"

Francis grinned widely. "Who says it is a woman, mon cher?" he replied and winked at her. She blushed, handed him his change, and wished him a happy Valentine's Day.

Francis let himself into Arthur's house. "Oh, Arthur~! Where are you, lapin? I have a present for you~!" France called out and grinned widely.

Arthur was upstairs in bed, wearing only black boxers and a black sweatshirt with the Union Jack printed on the chest. He had headphones in his ears, blaring loud punk music, and he was lying on his back, reading a random romance novel. Francis grew slightly concerned when Arthur didn't yell back at him, so he ran upstairs into the younger nation's bedroom.

"Arthur, I-"

France stopped when he saw England, lying in bed with a scarce amount of clothing on. A predatory smirk grew on his face, and he realized Arthur had not even heard him yelling. Francis sauntered over to the bed, crawling onto it right next to Arthur, and before Arthur could react, the Frenchman scooped him up into his lap, and handed him the bouquet of flowers.

England squeaked, and his headphones were pulled out, while his book was also taken away, and both were thrown aside. His cheeks turned scarlet, and he immediately started struggling to try (and fail) to get away from Francis. The Frenchman wrapped his arms tightly and securely around his Englishman's waist, making sure he wouldn't get away.

"B-bloody frog! Why are you here, Francis?" Arthur yelled as he squirmed more to get away from his captor. Francis chuckled softly, kissing the English nation's neck and gently running a hand over his ass, making England shudder.

"It is Valentine's Day, mon amour. Why else would I bring you such beautiful roses?" Francis replied. Arthur's blush grew as he looked down at the flowers in his arms.

"O-oh," Arthur replied. "They're pretty, but Francis, but I don't like them. _You_ gave them to me."

The Frenchman gasped dramatically and put a hand over his own heart. "Mon cher!" he exclaimed. "You are so cruel to poor moi. I have come to visit you and I brought you such beautiful roses, and you just shove me away! Why must you hate me, Angleterre?"

Arthur frowned at the man. "I know you, git. You want nothing more than sex from me, and you always have. You dare call yourself the Nation of Love, when the Nation of Lust seems much more suitable for you," he replied.

France looked at England, his eyes seriously, and a small frown on his lips. "Arthur, I do love you. I have loved for so many years, and it hurts when you push me away. I am only like this because it is the only way to get closer to you. Please, Arthur, don't push me away. Just let me hold you in my arms tonight, lapin, please," France whispered.

Arthur's mouth opened slightly, and a single tear ran down his cheek. He hugged the French nation tightly, burying his face in one of France's shoulders and smiling widely.

"I love you too, frog," he said crying happily into the shoulder. Francis tilted the smaller man's face up and smiled happily as he wiped off the tears with his thumb. He kissed Arthur softly on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mon amour," Francis said when they pulled away from each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, frog," Arthur said, grinning slightly. He took off his sweatshirt and kissed Francis's lips again. "Now, I think I need to give you your special Valentine's Day gift, don't I?"

Francis grinned widely and nodded, seeing where their conversation was headed. "Of course, mon amour," he purred.

And the rest of night was history.

Sooooooo, you like it? Please review!


End file.
